Bambadee and Mumble and the Night at Freddy's
Bambadee and Mumble and the Night at Freddy's is a fanfiction triple crossover written by MarioFan65. This story is a crossover with Club Penguin, Happy Feet and Five Nights at Freddy's as Bambadee and Mumble enter another dimension to discover the culprit on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Characters *Bambadee *Mumble *Erik *Gloria *Esequiel *Josesito *Dot *Vincentine *Feather God Transcript (At night at the closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a man in a purple suit is checking on the place where he see the animatronics on stage) *Vincentine: It already been one year since those stupid penguins beat me to death. What do we have here? Animatronics. Freddy Fazbear, you will be able to destroy Esequiel and his friends with the control of me. My master would agree on all of this. Do we have a deal? Good. Now with a spell of magic! *use his magic powers to control Freddy Fazbear* Freddy, do we have a deal together? *Freddy: Yes. I will find the tickle inventor and destroy him once and for all. *Vincentine: Good. He lives in Paulet Island and make sure you stop that penguin for good. *Freddy: Yes master. I hope your master will like all of this. *Vincentine: He he he, something evil is going to wick the multiverse apart. *Freddy: See ya. *warp to Paulet Island* *Vincentine: See you soon my little robot. (At Paulet Island, Esequiel is setting the timer to go to sleep) *Esequiel: Man, what a night. I think i need to get some rest. Goodbye my inventions, look like another day is going to fall by tomorrow morning. *sleep* (Freddy Fazbear arrive from warping as he is now in Paulet Island, walking to Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Freddy: Esequiel........that shame of a penguin is going down. (Inside of Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: *sleeping* Ah, no worries, sweet dreams, good life. (Freddy Fazbear break into the lab by waking Esequiel up) *Esequiel: Ah! Who goes there? *Freddy: Hello old friend. *Esequiel: Freddy Fazbear? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead? *Freddy: Ha ha ha ha ha. It's time for you to die. *Esequiel: No, no. Not you again! *Freddy: Come over here. *Esequiel: *fight Freddy* *Freddy: *kick Esequiel* *Esequiel: Ooh, ow. *Freddy: Ha ha ha. *Esequiel: You're going down and i mean it. *Freddy: You will lose! *Esequiel: Bring it on! *Freddy: *continue fighting Esequiel* *Esequiel: You're going to die! *Freddy: Face my fury! *Esequiel: *fireball at Freddy* *Freddy: Darn it. *Esequiel: *punch Freddy* *Freddy: Oooh. *Esequiel: *laser shot on Freddy* *Freddy: Ow! *Esequiel: I got my laser powers on you. *Freddy: I hate you. *Esequiel: Come over here. *Freddy: Time to get messed. *Esequiel: Oh no. *Freddy: Take this! *Esequiel: *defend from the attack* *Freddy: Darn it. *Esequiel: Alright, i'll got your cover. *Freddy: You'll pay for this! *Esequiel: I'm going to break your body parts apart. *Freddy: Come at me now! *Esequiel: Time to die! *Freddy: *kick Esequiel* *Esequiel: *jump and punch Freddy* *Freddy: Ooh, no! *Esequiel: Nice try bear bot. *Freddy: You monster. *Esequiel: You ain't good. *Freddy: I'll crush you like a can of soda. *Esequiel: Come over here. *Freddy: Bring it on. *Esequiel: *super punch on Freddy* *Freddy: Ooh! *Esequiel: Alright, it's time for a single crush. *Freddy: Time to take you away! *Esequiel: Huh? *Freddy: *open a portal* *Esequiel: Uh oh. *Freddy: You're going in! *Esequiel: No, no! *Freddy: Come on! *Esequiel: Oh snap, i gotta move. *Freddy: *kick Esequiel into the portal* Gotcha! *Esequiel: Noooooooo! *Freddy: Ha ha ha. Next dimension here i come. *jump into the portal* (Esequiel and Freddy are warping to the portal) *Esequiel: Ah ha, it's you! *Freddy: Esequiel. *Esequiel: Freddy. *Freddy: I found you again. *Esequiel: Where are we going? *Freddy: To a new world you never been to. *Esequiel: Huh? *Freddy: We're going in. *Esequiel: Not again. Take me back where i were. *Freddy: No. You're going to the real-world. *Esequiel: No, no! *Freddy: Time to go to that pizzeria place. *Esequiel: It cannot be. (Freddy and Esequiel warp to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) *Esequiel: Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. *Freddy: You're with us now. *Esequiel: Oh no, who is that? *Vincentine: Well, well, well, it's me. *Esequiel: You again? *Vincentine: Yes, we all have been waiting to see you again. *Esequiel: No, not you again. This is a real nightmare. *Vincentine: Oh yes. I have rebuild all of these animatronics up, just to prepare for your revenge. *Esequiel: Don't make them get closer to me! *Vincentine: Over here my friends. (The animatronics walk close to Esequiel) *Esequiel: Oh papa, please don't kill me. *Vincentine: We got him now. Capture him! *Bonnie: Yes master Vincentine. *Esequiel: Wait, no, no, NO! (The animatronics captured Esequiel. The next morning at Penguin-Land, Mumble wake up on a cold cave.) *Mumble: Ah, what a nice day. *Erik: Good morning daddy. *Mumble: Ah, good morning to you Erik. *Erik: What are we going to do today? *Mumble: We have all day to relax. *Gloria: Good morning my boys. *Mumble: Good morning to you Gloria. *Gloria: That's my sweetheart. *Mumble: Today is going to be a great day. *Erik: You said it papa. *Mumble: We're going to see our friends for now. *Gloria: Come outside, we're going to get some fresh air. (Outside of Penguin-Land) *Mumble: What a good day. *Gloria: Look at the sun, how bright it is. *Erik: It's fun. *Mumble: The sun is shining like a shooting star. *Gloria: Sure is. *Mumble: Hey, who is that running? *Gloria: Is that Josesito? *Josesito: Mumble, Mumble, Mumble, Mumble. *faint* *Mumble: What's the matter? *Erik: Did you run all the way here? *Josesito: I have to warn you about this. Esequiel has gone missing. *Mumble: Esequiel has gone missing? Oh no. *Josesito: Yes. They said that the animatronics must have took him. *Mumble: The animatronics are alive? I thought we killed them all. *Josesito: No doubt. These animal robot heads has returned. There gotta be a way to stop them. *Mumbe: I know what i can do. I should bring Bambadee over to teach these guys a lesson. *Josesito: You're bringing Bambadee for the job? That sound good to me. *Mumble: We should be warping to Club Penguin Island and get his attention to stop these animatronics. *Josesito: That should be a great idea. I am glad to help along with you. *Mumble: We should be ready to go. *Erik: Daddy, you're leaving again? *Mumble: Yes Erik, daddy really have to go. I'll be back later. *Gloria: Good luck Mumble on saving the world again. *Mumble: Peace out. *Josesito: Come on Mumble, we gotta get moving. *Mumble: Alright. Time to go to the next dimension. *Josesito: To the time machine. *Mumble: Here we go again. (Mumble and Josesito get the snow off the time machine) *Mumble: Perfect. Now all we gotta do is warp to Club Penguin Island. *Josesito: But how are we gonna do that? *Mumble: Trust me, it's easy as a piece of cake. *press the time machine button* *Josesito: Whoa. *Mumble: We're going to Club Penguin Island. (Mumble and Josesito hold the time machine to warp to Club Penguin Island. At Club Penguin Island in the neighborhood area, Mumble and Josesito arrives.) *Mumble: Good old neighborhood. *Josesito: The place where the penguins live. *Mumble: I wonder why. *Josesito: Let's go find that Bambadee guy and he will know why. *Mumble: I know where he lives. Follow me. (At Bambadee's igloo house, Bambadee is cooking some fried eggs at the kitchen) *Bambadee: Oh yeah, pop these eggs out in big boops. This is going to get yolky. (Mumble and Josesito walk to the front door of the house) *Mumble: Can we knock? *Josesito: Yes. I'll answer the door. *knock on the door* Hello? MORE TO COME Trivia *The story connect to MegalexMaster's Happy Feet stories and take place one year after The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episode "Wrath of Vincentine". *This is the first MarioFan65's crossover with Five Nights at Freddy's and Happy Feet to fall into the Crossover Omniverse Saga category. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers